Fotografías
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Tu hija te saluda desde del baño público del centro comercial, donde hicimos una parada para necesidades que tú ya sabes y que yo bien sé. Te amamos. Los extraño… ok, un día de compras, entre chicas, no está nada mal."


**Bienvenidas. Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, solo la historia es completamente mía.**

**Canción recomendada:**

**Love will take you ―Angus y Julia Stone**

* * *

**Fotografías**

―Anda, bebé, sácale la lengua a papi. Eso es mi ternurita, aquí vamos.

CLIC…

"Tu hija te saluda desde del baño público del centro comercial, donde hicimos una parada para necesidades que tú ya sabes y que yo bien sé. Te amamos. Los extraño… ok, un día de compras, entre chicas, no está nada mal."

.

.

.

―Jasper, ven que necesito algo.

―Dime hermano.

―Tómanos una foto a mi futuro guitarrista y a mí, debo mandarle esto a Bella, debe ver cómo su hijo aprende a tocar la guitarra. Eso es bebé, la mano… no cariño, así no… carajo, Matt, quita la boca de ahí…

CLIC… CLIC…

"Amor, nuestro hijo está aprendiendo muy rápido, no le es suficiente con los dedos, su lengua y dientes también quieren cooperar. Las amo y las hecho mucho de menos"

.

.

.

―Ay, amor, mira esos zapatitos de ahí, apuesto a que a tu hermano le van a quedar muy bien… ¡Ay, Alice!

―Corre que tienes que ver esto.

―No sé qué sea tan genial como para que… ¡Oh, por todo lo santo!

―¿Ves?, te lo dije.

―Deja esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y sobretodo delante de July.

―No me reproches, que con esto te he asegurado, por lo menos, cincuenta años de matrimonio feliz. Además, la nena debe aprender a ser como su tía. ¿Verdad corazón? Ahí está, sonríe, en señal de aprobación.

―Ya cállate y mejor vamos a comprarlo. Tómanos una foto, Ali, que esto lo debe ver Edward.

―¿Pero no se supone que es una sorpresa?

―Carajo, es verdad. Ok, tengo una idea: tómala desde ese estante. Un poco más cerca, que nos veamos nosotras y solo una parte del ala.

―Chicas, digan: te amamos papi.

―¡Te amamos, papi!

Clic…

"Cielo, aquí tu hija y yo, preparándote algo. ¿A que no adivinas que encontramos? Eso que tanto tiempo llevas buscando. Te amamos."

.

.

.

―Oh por Dios, oh por Dios… tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo conmigo. Campeón, me he ganado la lotería con tu madre… Oh, oh.

―Edward, creo que debes atender a tu hijo, ahora mismo.

―Lo sé. Jasper, no tienes que decirme cómo ser un buen padre. Pásame, por favor, los pañales que están en el cajón segundo de mi armario, y la pañalera que está colgada al lado de la puerta… Matt, eso es, alza los piececitos, aquí vamos, colabora con tu padre.

―Eres un experto, Cullen.

―Por supuesto, he aprendido de la mejor. Y tú, ve aprendiendo que esto te va a servir para cuando Alice y tú decidan tener hijos… ¡MATT! Jasper, ¿qué carajos haces?

―¿Qué crees, genio?

Clic…

"Aquí Jasper reportando las novedades. Bella, entrenaste muy bien a tu marido, jajaja *sarcasmo*. Oye, dile a Alice que la extraño."

.

.

.

―No te burles, Alice

―Cómo no me voy a burlar si se ve muy gracioso. Nada más mira a Matt. Ese niño es mi ídolo, directo en el blanco.

―Vale, vale, está bien. La verdad no sé por qué a Edward siempre le pasa, Matt nunca se ha hecho pipi cuando soy yo la que lo cambio. Y ya, devuélveme mi teléfono y deja de reírte. Vamos que ya tengo prisa de regresar a casa.

―Pero Bella…

―Pero nada, ya llevamos aquí cuatro horas, creo que va siendo suficiente.

Clic…

"Edward, esta es Alice reportando los últimos acontecimientos. Ya íbamos para la casa, pero antes, hicimos una parada para comprar helados. Jajajaja, mira como tu hija hizo sus travesuras. Dile a Jazz que también lo extraño."

.

.

.

―Esto definitivamente no puede ser posible. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, jovencito?

―No te va a responder, Edward, ¿lo sabes, no?

―Claro que lo sé, idiota, pero me entiende, porque mira cómo se carcajea.

―Acéptalo, es gracioso.

―No lo es, Jasper, tuve que volver a bañarme, rompiendo la costumbre de siempre hacerlo con mi mujer.

―No necesito que me digas tus costumbres, hermano.

―Cállate. Y tú, Matt, estarás castigado por los próximos…

―¡Amor, ya llegué! ¿Dónde estás?

―Te salvaste porque llegó tu madre. ¡Arriba, en el cuarto! Quieto, Matt, te vas a caer, Bella ya viene por ti, cálmate.

―¿Jasper?

―¡Acá estoy, Alice, con Edward!

―Amor, te extrañé tanto.

―Lo sé, yo también ¿cómo les fue?

―Súper genial, Bella… Hablando de ella.

―Hola, cielo. Mira como me volvió July, todo el helado en mi camisa.

―Hola, amor. No fuiste la única afectada.

―No te burles, cárgala que voy a cambiarme.

―¿Y cómo está la nena de papi?

―_Papa, papa… _

―Oh, por Dios, ¿oíste eso, Bella, lo oíste?

―¡Sí, su primera palabra, Edward, su primera palabra!

―Vuélvelo a decir, July, di: papá.

―Es inútil, Edward.

―Pero esto tiene que quedar registrado.

Clic, clic, clic, clic…

―Ya basta, es suficiente. Hola, Jasper.

―¿Qué tal, Bella?

―Bien, Alice casi no me hace salir del centro comercial.

―Típico en ella.

―Estoy escuchando, Jasper.

―¿Cómo se portó este señorito hoy?

―_Bien mami, solo mojé con pipí el rostro de papi, nada más._

―No te burles, Jasper.

―Es gracioso, Edward…

―¡Cállate!

―Vale, paren ahora mismo los dos. Ven conmigo, bebé, ¿es eso cierto?

―Se burla de mí, ¿ves? Hay que castigarlo.

―Deja los berrinches, Cullen.

―Claro, Alice, como no fuiste tú.

―Ok, suficiente. Mejor, ¿qué tal si bajamos y te doy tu regalo, Edward?

―¿Es lo que creo que es, Bella?

―No sé, averígualo por ti mismo.

―Oh, Bella, es…

―Sí, es el avioncito que tanto querías de niño y Esme y Carlisle nunca te compraron.

―Gracias, amor. Gracias, eres la mejor esposa del mundo.

―Y tú eres el mejor… Besando del universo.

―Lo sé.

―Engreído.

―Puaj, ¿no les da vergüenza? Tienen a los dos pequeños en medio de ustedes, los pervierten.

―Cállate, Alice. Te amo, Edward. Por fin en casa.

―Te amo, mi amor. Ahora me siento en casa.

Clic, clic…

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, esto es todo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se entendió? ¿Se perdieron de quien decía qué? Es la segunda vez que hago algo con solo diálogos, espero realmente les haya gustado. Espero con ansias sus reviews.**

**Las invito a unirse a mi grupo en Facebook :3 link en mi perfil de ff**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
